


Down The Rabbit Hole

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, M/M, mpreg (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Because, clearly, I do not have my priorities straight. Shout out to my friend who picked the title because I am utter crap when it comes to those. /runs and hides/

They had always been careful when it came to protection, never sexing each other up if a condom wasn't involved, not all the way at least. They had responsibilities to over see, careers to keep up with, fans to please, and a company to keep happy.

 

It was never part of their plan. It just sort of...happened.

 

Three months of a long, long, tour, endless practices, shitty hotel rooms, arguments, and not enough sleep, they just couldn't be bothered with all of the precautions and jumped right into their night time rendezvous. Looking back, Donghae could have simply gone to Hyukjae in search of a condom, but Kyuhyun was just too impatient and demanded to get on with it right then and there, or so be damned. In another dingy hotel room, in some country they couldn't even remember because all of them just seemed to fade together.

 

Probably Europe, somewhere.

 

In the back of their minds it had always been a possibility, a result from that one careless night. It was still quite a shock though, at the discovery, because neither of them thought it would actually happen.

 

A loud crash came from the direction of the bathroom, startling Donghae from the latest song he was working on, the words having blurred together just moments ago. He jumped up from his seat- knowing that his boyfriend was the only other person in the dorm right now- and raced to investigate.

 

When he jiggled the door handle, the door was locked.

 

“Kyu?” Donghae rapped on the wood. He pressed his ear close, listening for sounds on the other side. Kyuhyun was swearing vehemently, more things crashing around. Growing worried, Donghae called him out again.

 

“Go away!” Came the muffled yell. But Donghae wouldn't leave. Not until he figured out what his boyfriend was doing in the other room.

 

“Open the door, Kyuhyun,” Donghae ordered, voice stern and when he was met with more curses said, “Don't make me break down this door.”

 

“You wouldn't,” Kyuhyun hissed and Donghae could hear him cluttering around in what was sure to be a mess that the younger had created.

 

“I will,” Donghae promised.

 

Just when Donghae was positioning himself to kick the door in, the wooden slab was swung open to reveal Kyuhyun looking every bit miserable. His face was blotchy, eyes red and puffy, hair standing in every direction and snot slowly running from his nose.

 

Donghae blinked at him stupidly while he tried to assess the situation. What could have gotten Kyuhyun so worked up?

 

He reached out to pull Kyuhyun into a hug and it came as quite the shock to be roughly pushed away. Donghae looked up at his boyfriend in confusion and hurt.

 

“Kyuhyunnie?”

 

“Don't fucking touch me,” the younger hissed, tears leaking from his eyes, “You did this.”

 

“What?” Donghae panicked. What was Kyuhyun going on about? They had been perfectly fine all week. But if Donghae had done something to unintentionally hurt his boyfriend, he would be certain to make things right again.

 

“Tell me what I did, Kyuhyun,” he pleaded.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, retreating back into the bathroom to rummage amongst the mess of expensive face creams and body products spilled across the floor. Hyukjae would have a fit when he found out about his precious purchases.

 

Standing up, Kyuhyun whipped a plastic stick at Donghae's face, who yelped as it connected with his forehead.

 

“Happy fucking birthday,” he grumbled, then stomped into his room.

 

The older male blinked as he heard the door slam. His birthday wasn't for another week.

 

Donghae bent down to pick the item up and as he checked it out, everything clicked together. Smiling, Donghae pocketed the pregnancy test, tripping over his own feet in his haste to follow after Kyuhyun.

 

“Kyuhyunnie?”

 

Kyuhyun heard the gentle call of his name from where he was burrowed under a mound of blankets, the quiet click of the door shutting, the pattering of feet coming to a halt beside his bed. He didn't move or make a sound when Donghae lifted up the edge of the blankets and crawled in as well, stretching out in front of him.

 

Donghae flicked on a mini flashlight -where and when he got one, Kyuhyun did not know- that lit up their little blanket bubble.

 

“Is this real?” Donghae asked, waving the stick with the little plus sign in the space between their faces.

 

“Yes,” Kyuhyun sniffled, sounding very pitiful.

 

At the confirmation Donghae wanted to jump around in joy, scream to the world at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a daddy. Finally. But looking at Kyuhyun who seemed so torn, the urge to do those things was immediately extinguished. Did his boyfriend not want a baby? Sure they had talked about the possibility of having children when they first started dating, just over two years ago, but nothing serious.

 

“Do you not want it?” Donghae whispered and what followed was a deafening silence in which Kyuhyun avoided his gaze. “We don't- you know, have to-” Because seeing his precious Kyuhyunnie happy, was the most important thing.

 

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun's voice was a wee bit raspy, “I do.”

 

“Then why are you having a breakdown?”

 

Kyuhyun's lips turned down in a pout, choking back a sob. “Because I am mourning the death of my career as an idol.”

 

_Oh._

 

Donghae killed his laughter before it slipped out. Kyuhyun probably wouldn't appreciate it very much at the moment. He was so silly. And dramatic.

 

“Hyunnie,” Donghae smiled, “having a baby doesn't mean that you have to give up singing. It will just be a break, a long one. Maybe a year.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Yeah. I will even go on break with you.”

 

And that earned him what he had been looking for, a genuine smile from the younger.

 

“Really?”

 

“Whatever it takes, Kyu,” Donghae assured, shifting closer as he held the blankets up with one hand, planting a kiss on Kyuhyun's lips, and ran his free hand over the mini acne outbreak on Kyuhyun's cheek.

 

Kyuhyun's body hummed at the contact and he pressed himself closer, moaning when the warm hand tightened on the curve of his hip, burning his skin in the most pleasurable way. He slipped his hands beneath Donghae's shirt, exploring the muscles, wanting _closer_.

 

Donghae pulled away, laughing as Kyuhyun whined in protest. “How far along on you?”

 

“11 weeks,” Kyuhyun answered, fed up with the amount of material on and around them. He kicked the blankets off, straddling his boyfriend before he could even blink more than once, and began undoing buttons of a shirt all while ravishing a tasty mouth.

 

“Wow,” Donghae panted between kisses, “this is going to be a long 6 months.”

 

“Sure, whatever. Just shut up and touch me.” Kyuhyun purred into his ear, rolling his hips.

 

Fuck.

 

And Donghae didn't need any further encouragement from him, grabbing Kyuhyun by the waste and flipping their positions. He ripped off his shirt and jeans, chuckling as Kyuhyun struggled to do the same. Donghae ended up doing it for him.

 

Kyuhyun gasped when he was pushed into the mattress, something poking into his back. He twisted his arm underneath him, giggling as he chucked the pregnancy test into some far corner of his bedroom. But the giggles turned into lewd moans as Donghae pressed kisses over his newly hardened belly, and further up. Up, and up to stop at his overly sensitive nipples.

 

Donghae's tongue was a pure wickedness that had Kyuhyun climaxing in a matter of minutes. Yes, Donghae thought as he was pushing into Kyuhyun, the next 6 months would prove to be interesting.

 

-

 

 

“The fuck?” Henry mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. He sat up, looking around his surroundings. The living room.

 

Confused, he pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

 

“Henli?” Came the sleep ridden voice on the other end.

 

“Donghae hyung? Why are you answering Kyu hyung's phone- wait never mind. I don't want to know.”

 

“Henli, why are you calling Kyuhyunnie so early? Is there an emergency?”

 

“No,” Henry answered, hesitating before adding, “Kyuhyun hyung isn't by chance...umm...pregnant, is he?”

 

Henry had to hold his phone away from his ear at the volume of laughter on the other end.

 

“Are you drunk? In case you've forgotten, Kyu is very much a man. But that's a good one. I should tell him.”

 

“No!” Henry's face paled, “Just forget I said anything, hyung. Sorry for waking you.” And he quickly disconnected the call.

 

Standing up to make his way into the bathroom to maybe cleanse the dream from his mind with a cold shower, the images of his hyungs-

 

Oh god.

 

What the hell is in Korean water anyway?

 

-

 

Kyuhyun found Henry using his laptop later in the day, a page open on Korean airlines.

 

“Watcha doing, Henli?” Kyuhyun asked, peering over Henry's shoulder.

 

Henry jumped at the voice, turning around, images from his dream flooding his mind. He flushed, unable to meet Kyuhyun's eyes.

 

“Uh,” he gulped, “Making a surprise trip back to Canada for the weekend?” To cleanse himself of the affects that Korea is having on him.

 

“Is that a question or an answer?”

 

Henry made a strangled noise.

 

“Just teasing,” Kyuhyun chuckled, patting Henry's shoulder and causing him to shy away. “Are you done? I want to get in an hour or so of starcraft before Hae comes back from his schedules.”

 

Henry quickly exited out of the internet browser, shoved the laptop into Kyuhyun's hands and vacated from the living room, leaving Kyuhyun blinking in his absence.

 

“What's with him?” Kyuhyun muttered to himself, but shrugged his shoulders in dismissal as he settled down on the couch, prepared for a session of gaming. “Weird Canadian.”


End file.
